kymma_wintershardfandomcom-20200215-history
Kymma Wintershard
"I'm Kymma Wintershard. Exchange student from Ravenwood. I'm a Thaumaturge through and through and now I'm going here to Hogwarts. My friend Maksim is also a Thaumaturge exchange student. And i bet they'll let Wolf, Emma, and Kirill in when theyre eleven. They like to keep siblings together. -Kymma introducing herself to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley Kymberli "Kymma" Wintershard was a Thaumaturge from the legendary Spiral who became an exchange student to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending Hogwarts on September 1, 1991, and was sorted into the Gryffindor house. She was regarded as a calm and somewhat icy person. She was very calm and computent. Kymma knew only Maksim Snowstorm, who was also an exchange student. They were in a compartment with Sarah William, and three formed a friendship. Kymma also met Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger aboard the Hogwarts Express. Their friendship solidified when Kymma, Harry, and Ron saved Hermione from a mountain troll. In her second year, Kymma had accompanied Harry and Ron into the Chamber of Secrets, but was incapacitated after being attacked by a fire attack. In her third year, Kymma had become more adaptive to Hogwarts and both her younger siblings were now attending. Also she learned the truth about Sirius Black. In her fourth year, Kymma was chosen as the Ravenwood champion for the Quadwizard Tournament, causing strain in her friendship with Harry, Ron and Hermione. In her fifth year she was a co leader of Dumbledore's Army and fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. In her sixth year, she fought in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and during what would have been her seventh year, the Battle of the Seven Potters. Kymma, Maksim, Sarah, Ron, and Hermione had all decided to skip their final year at Hogwarts to help Harry on his quest to destroy the Horcruxes. She fought and survived the Battle of Hogwarts as well as destroying a Horcrux. Following the Second Wizarding War, Kymma finished her Hogwarts education and returned to the Spiral. However, due to lonliness, returned to Londin and lived there. She eventually worked at the Ministry of Magic. Later she became the godmother of Albus Severus Potter, Harry and Ginny Potter's (nee Weasley) second child. Biography Early life (1979-1991) Kymma was born and lived in the Spiral. She attented Ravenwood School of Magic Arts in Wizard City. When she was eleven, she was an exchange student to Hogwarts. Hogwarts Years (1991-1997) Kymma was an exchange student to Hogwarts when she was eleven. She arrived in London and took the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Gryffindor, which was questioned by many. Kymma proved her rightful place in Gryffindor with her unwavering bravery abd loyalty to her friends. While in Gryffindor, Kymma shared a dormitory with Sarah William, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. First year "Slow down there, Red Head. Im an ice wizard, not a white witch." Kymma to Ron Weasley Kymma was an exchange student to Hogwarts and boarded the Hogwarts express with her friend Maksim Snowstorm. She met Sarah William in her compartment, then Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom while searching for Neville's toad. While searching, she met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The Sorting Hat sorted Kymma into Gryffindor, along with Sarah and Maksim. She also came in conflict with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin who despises half bloods and Muggle borns. He was apparently irated at the fact Kymma was pure blood. Kymma and Sarah became good friends, same with Harry and Ron. Like most of them, she saw Hermione as a know it all, but prefered not to mention it around her. However, the friendship with her solidified when Kymma helped fend off a mountain troll in the bathroom. Kymma froze the troll's arm and remarks that trolls in Hogwarts were no smarter than trolls in Ravenwood. When Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Quirinus Quirrel arrived at the scene, Hermione claimed she had been fighting the troll and the other three had merely come to help her escape. From that point on, they were best friends. However, the troll incident was not the obly adventure. Kymma, whi was now a friend of Ruebus Hagrid through Harry, managed to help take care of a dragon egg. Even though the cost was detentiom and a fifty point deduction from Gryffindor. After the run in with Fluffy, Hagrid's three headed hound, the group guessed that whatever Hagrud got from Gringotts was under the trapdoor. Hermione had discovered that it was Sorcerer's Stone. Fearing Voldemort would return to power if he had the stone, Harry had decided to steal it first. After learning from Hagrid how to get past Fluffy, Kymma, Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued under the trapdoor. Physical Appearance Kymma has icy blue eyes and long blue hair which she usually kept in a low ponytail. She had a low pitched voice that could sometimes be mistaken for a male voice. Kymma liked to wear the Ravenwood armored tunic underneath her school robes and always wore her blue pointed hat which she recieved at Ravenwood. Otherwise, she dressed casually, usually in blue. Usually she wears two layers of clothes.